


On Their Arms, it is Written

by that_nerd_with_anime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Klance soulmate, M/M, Shatt, Shunk, Soulmate AU, hella cute, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_nerd_with_anime/pseuds/that_nerd_with_anime
Summary: Lance McClain and Keith Kogane are unlikely soulmates at the Garrison Space Exploration School. Lance is a cargo pilot and Keith is a fighter pilot. They've never seen or met each other and they've got their own separate friend groups. Keith hangs around Takashi Shirogane, Allura, and Coran. Lance hangs around Matt, Pidge, and Hunk. Stay tuned as they venture through their journeys of love! :)





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> At the Garrison, Lance was (and still is) a huge flirt. He’d flirt really openly too. Lance and Hunk have be best friends since forever, their moms go way back. Lance is also a huge doodler. He loves doodling little stars, planets, hearts and smiley faces on his arms.  
> Pidge is another student at the Garrison. She’s kinda shy and really smart. She’ll open up to you once she gets to know you. Her older brother is Matt, he’s going to be going on a mission to Kerberos soon with their father and amazing pilot Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane. Pidge thinks he’s the best there is here.  
> Keith is also another student. He’s a fighter pilot, unlike Lance who is a cargo pilot. (Pidge and Hunk are technicians) Keith and Shiro go way back, they’re real close to each other. It’s a brotherly bond that they’ve got. Keith wears his long-sleeve blazer all the time, never taking it off. No one knows why.  
> Allura and Coran are students as well. They’re in the same year as Shiro and Matt. Allura and Coran run the theatre club in the school, they’ve got a wonderful show planned for this year.

Lance is sitting in his classroom doodling on his arm before class starts. He gets really into it that he didn’t realize that the class bell rung and the teacher was standing over him. His teacher sends him to the bathroom to wash off the ink. He walks down to the closest bathroom and walks in. As he’s washing the ink off his arms, he mumbles to himself, “Damn, I guess i didn’t see him there. Gotta be more careful, they’re really strict about this for some reason.” Lance hears a click from one of the stalls, Hunk walks out of the middle stall and is a little startled to see Lance. 

“Oh, hey Lance!” Said Hunk. “What’s up man?”  

“Ah! Hey Hunk-y buddy! I got busted for doodling on my arm again. Y’know the usual.” Lance replied. 

“Really? You still believe that your soulmate’s gonna write back?” 

“Easy for you to say! Yours wrote back! And she’s really cute and sweet too! You’re really lucky Hunk. I believe she’s out there for me too. Just gotta wait a little longer.” Lance’s face drops a little.

“Whatever man. Just please do me a favor and don’t go crazy or anything like that?” 

“No worries, Hunk. I’ll be fine. Promise.” 

“Alright.” Hunk sighs. “See you at Lunch then.”

Hunk begins to walk away as Lance raises his voice back, “Cool! See you then!” Both then leave the bathroom and walk back to their respective classrooms. As Lance walks down the hallway back to the cargo pilot classes, he’s doing his signature pretty-boy smile and finger guns to all the hotties he passes. They all giggle at him. As Lance did this, he noticed something red between his middle and index fingers. Obviously curious, he inspected it.

“Hey there Doodlebug :^)”

“NO. WAY. FINALLY!!!!! She wrote! The others are gonna flip when they hear about this!” Lance thought to himself. He excitedly walked back to his class and anxiously sat through the rest of his lectures until it was time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance walks excitedly into the courtyard and meets up with Hunk, Pidge, and Matt at their usual lunch table underneath the old cherry blossom tree. Good news for this occasion, it’s in bloom.  
“Guys! Guys! I’ve got aMAZING news!” Lance says excitedly, and quite loud too. Everyone sighs in almost unison and asks him what the news is. “Alright. So, ok, so. My soulmate wrote back! She’s using red ink and she called me doodlebug. Here, take a look! Right there between my middle and pointer finger!” Lance swoons. “I’m so in love already!” He pretends to faint into Hunk’s arms.   
“That’s some awesome news, buddy! Congrats!” Hunk says as he helps Lance back into a proper sitting position in his chair. “But, good luck finding her. You don’t know where she is or who she is.”  
Pidge takes out her lunch while speaking to Lance “I know I’ve said this before, but, are you sure your soulmate is even a girl?”   
Matt quickly looks up from his books to congratulate Lance too. “That’s awesome, Lance! Can’t wait to meet her.” He says with a wink.   
“Thanks Hunk, thanks Matt. And Pidge, how do you know my soulmate ISN’T a girl????”   
Pidge rubs the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger while smiling she says, “Whatever, man. You gotta ask for yourself. I’m just putting out possibilities.”  
On the other side of the courtyard is these boys. One named Keith Kogane and the other named Takashi Shirogane. Takashi goes by Shiro by almost everyone. Both are fighterclass pilots. Shiro is a few years older than Keith, so he’s his superior.   
“......so….Keith. Anything on your soulmate yet?” Shiro asks. He says it gently so he doesn’t startle him in their silence or to make him upset or anything of the sort.  
“Shiro. Quit asking. I still haven’t gotten anything from them.” Keith snapped.   
“Still nothing..?”   
“No.” He replied.   
Shiro sits back into his chair. “Sorry to hear that, I’m sure you’ll hear from them soon enough.” “Yeah. Me too” Keith sighed.   
They both continue to eat in their silence, well until Coran and Allura walk up to their table. Shiro looks up to them as they arrive to the table.   
“Hey Coran, hey Allura~” Shiro jokes and winks at them.  
“Hey guys” mumbled Keith while glancing quickly up at the two. Coran places his stuff next to Shiro’s seat, diagonal from Keith.  
“Sorry we’re late, practice took a little longer than expected.” Allura follows Coran’s lead and sits next to Keith. “Yes, the rookies keep forgetting their lines.” She places her thumb and index finger on her temples and shakes her head slightly. Allura is the president of the theatre club, Coran is the vice president. Shiro is part of this club, he gets good roles because he’s a great actor and because he and Allura have been friends since primary. Shiro smiles and says, “Oh, no worries. Keith and I were just talking about his soulmate situation.” Everyone looks to Keith. Allura slams her hands on the table and stands. “OMG!” She gasps. “THEY FINALLY WROTE??!??”   
Keith throws his hands up to her to indicate that she needs to lower her voice. He sighs frustrated. “No, no. They haven’t. Why are you guys so interested in my soulmate?”  
“It’s because we care about you.” Explained Shiro, he reaches his right hand across the table to rest it on Keith’s shoulder for a second. Keith moves his hand off while talking.   
“Yeah, okay. But can we talk about something else? Like, Allura, how’s the play coming along?” He got the others to turn their attention to Allura.  
“Quite well surprisingly. Many of the rookies are struggling, but Coran is very patient with them.” “It’s a tad bit frustrating.”   
Coran looks up to the group. “But very manageable overall.”   
Keith nods his head and asks, “What’s it about again?”   
Allura perks up immediately. “It’s about Pirates of the Caribbean with a lot more improvisions, redone so it’s not inappropriate to show at school and a lot more crappy, and i mean crappy, jokes. But they’re bad enough that they’re actually enjoyable.” She’s beaming. Allura is not only the president of the club, but she’s an actress in it as well as the head director. She’s always so proud of her work and takes a lot of pride in it too.   
Keith smiles to her contentment. “Right, I’m excited to see it when it’s ready.”   
The small talk continues as the group eats their lunch.   
Suddenly Shiro lifts his head up quickly. “Coran!” Coran turns his head startled. He startled everyone with his raised voice. “Do you have the role list? I wanna see what roles everyone got.”   
Shiro watches as Coran reaches into his bag. “Sure thing.” Coran replied. “I’ve got it riiiiigghhhttt…...here!” He hands Shiro the paper. “You got the part of….Will Turner!” Shiro smiles happily. He hoped for that role, or Jack Sparrow.  
“And I’ve got the role of Elizabeth Swann.” Allura says with this fabulous and dramatic hair flip. Everyone laughs at her cute little action. Once the laughing died down enough, Shiro questioned Keith, “Keith, you’ve got a chance to join the extras if you want to, or the crew at least?”   
Keith waved his hand no. “No thanks, I don’t think theatre is my thing. But I’ll come to watch and cheer you guys on for sure.”  
“Alright, your loss.”   
Everyone continues chatting and eating through the rest of the lunch period. They return to their classes, Shiro, Allura, and Coran all walk together since they’ve got the same class next. Keith, being an underclassman, walks to his class alone. Someone’s running down the hallway and bumps into Keith’s shoulder. He wobbles a little then stabilizes himself as the student yells to him, “Sorry!” Keith caught a faint scent of…..citrus-y…? Perfume. Or cologne? Whatever. He likes it, and he’s not going to stop thinking about it for a while. Now he’s trying hard to remember whether he caught a glimpse of their face or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith’s sitting in his class, by the window. He’s staring out daydreaming about that student. His eyes drift down to his arms, covered by his sleeves and wonders if maybe……  
Now, he’s muttering to himself trying to think about if he might know this person or not.  
“I mean, they ran through this hallway, so maybe their class is nearby. Which also means that they could be in the same grade as me.” Keith doesn’t notice, but he’s caught everyone’s attention with his muttering. He must be speaking too loud. He’s even caught the teacher’s attention.  
“Is something the matter, Mr. Kogane?” His teacher questions him. “Do you need to head to the office?” She appeared next to his desk. How long has she been there?  
Keith looks up to her quickly. “Oh, no ma’am. I’m fine.” Keith lowers his head a little again.  
“Okay, please be quiet and focus.” The teacher says while walking back to the front of the room. “This is important stuff to know if you want to be a pilot.”  
Keith nods his head and tries to focus again.  
Classes pass faster than anyone expected them to. Now it’s time for afterschool activities and sports.  
“Ok. Time to find Shiro and the others.” Keith thinks to himself. “Maybe they’ll let me watch their rehearsals.”  
Behind him running forward, Keith hears footsteps. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. “Excuse me, you’re Keith Kogane. Right?”  
Keith turns around and replies, “Uh, yeah. I am. Who are you?”  
“Oh, sorry! I’m Matt, Shiro’s friend. He’s told me a lot about you. Do you know where he is?” Matt looks like a really friendly person, but Keith is uncomfortable. He’s not the best with new people, but he tries.  
“Yeah. I was just heading over to him. You can walk with me if you want.”  
“Sure! Thank you. Hey, y’know, I’ve got a sister about your age. Her name’s Katie but we call her Pidge. She’s a technician, like me! Have you seen her around?”  
“You lose her or something?”  
“Nah just wondering if you’ve met her. Ooooh or her friends, they’re really wild when they’re together!”  
“Sounds interesting. Shiro, Allura, and Coran are my only friends.”  
“Really?!? I should introduce you to them sometime, I think you could all get along really well.”  
“Okay.” Keith points to the pair of double doors ahead of them. “Shiro’s in the auditorium for theatre. I’m gonna watch them practice, you can go up and talk to him if you want.”  
“Sweet. Thank you, Keith. Hey, uh, here. Let me give you my phone number, so you can meet Pidge and her friends.” Matt reaches into his bag to get his phone. Keith follows his actions. “I really think you’ll like them, Keith. Just shoot me a text whenever.” Matt smiles so brightly Keith swears he saw sparkles.  
“Ok thanks, here’s mine just in case I forget or something.”  
Matt and Keith exchange numbers and Keith finds himself a seat in the rows afterwards. Matt walks up to Shiro and starts talking to him. Keith sticks in his earbuds and begins to play music and start up one some homework.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Tech room, specifically room 173, Pidge is working on a project of her own. It’s a little pyramid drone with a built-in camera. It floats more than flys, she programmed it to a device that it follows. She made it into her own personal companion. She’s just working out the kinks in the programming at the moment. The device is small and can be put onto the side of your ear like a bluetooth earphone, so it can be hidden by your hair if it’s long enough. The drone is called R0v3R, but everyone calls it “Rover”. She plans to use it at the science convention that’s coming up soon. As she’s finishing up, Lance and Hunk walk in. They were just at their sports meetings. Lance does baseball and Hunk does Lacrosse. Pidge gently tosses R0v3R Into the air so it can start up. Lance tosses his baseball equipment bag to the side and jumps excitedly.  
“Hey Pidgey!!!!! You got Rover working!!! Can I try him out??” He walks over to Pidge’s right side, Hunk walks to her left side.  
“Alright.” Pidge takes off the earpiece and gives it to Lance. “Just be careful, I just adjusted him. He’s ready for the convention and I don’t want anything to happen to him.”  
“Pidge this is me we’re talking about. I’ll be careful, I promise.”  
“You better.”  
Lance begins to walk around with Rover following him. He’s clearly really entertained by this. Hunk and Pidge begin talking on their own. “So when’s this convention again? I wanted to go too. Do you think it’d be a good idea to being my food synthesizer? I mean, it’s not finished, but what do you think?” Hunk questioned  
‘It’s this weekend,” Pidge replies. “Bringing it might not be the best idea, but you can if you want to.”  
“Yeah, I’m still gonna come to support you. I hope you’ll get a prize.”  
“Me too and I’d actually love to see the both of you there.”  
Lance is doing weird tricks with Rover. “Oh you can count on me to show up.” He says while ducking under Rover as he floats over his head and down, following the movement of the device. He got such a goofy smile across his face.  
Pidge and Hunk being a conversation on how Rover is able to float and follow the device and how Hunk is building his food synthesizer and how it works. You just have to put in the ingredients to the food you want into the machine, type in what you specifically want. Then you sit back and wait until it’s complete. The synthesizer doesn’t create anything from nothing sadly. But at least it takes the work out of cooking, baking, or having your favorite snacks. Lance walks back to Pidge and Hunk after a few more minutes with Rover and returns him to Pidge who places him back into his fancy suitcase so he’ll stay safe until the convention.  
As Pidge finishes placing Rover into his case and closing it, Matt walks into the room.  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” Matt waves his hand to the group and walks to them. “Were you just working on little R?” Matt likes to call Rover by multiple nicknames. His most frequently used, and favorite, is “Little R”.  
“Yeah, he's ready for the convention this weekend. I can't wait to show him off!” Pidge’s eyes get all twinkley and she raised her fists to the sides of her face and is smiling from ear to ear. She’s thrilled for this convention, if it wasn’t obvious enough.  
“wOAH! It’s march already?? Time really flies doesn’t it??” Matt lifts his wrist and proceeds to look at an imaginary watch. “Oh yeah, I met someone new, you guys. He’s your age too. One of Shiro’s friends. I asked him if he wanted to meet you guys, so would you guys want to meet him? He doesn’t really have many friends so i figured that he could use some. I’ve given him my number so it’s easier to communicate.” Matt whips out his phone to prove it.  
Lance leans far onto the table between Matt and himself. “Oooooh, new guy, eh? What’s his name? What’s he look like?”  
“Slow down, Lance.” Hunk warns Lance. “If he doesn’t have many friends he’s gonna be the quiet type. So when we meet him, you better be gentle.”  
“Oh I know. I’m just curious.”  
“Well,” Matt starts. “His name’s Keith, not really sure how to describe him. Black hair down to his collarbone, He’s got this long sleeve blazer and always has his hands in his pockets. Oh, he’s also got this soft but sharp expression. It’s kinda cute really.”  
Hunk raises his hand to rub his chin while he thinks and his other hand to support it. “Y’know, I think I’ve seen someone fitting that description before. I think he’s a fighter pilot. Top of his class too.”  
“Oh yeah I’ve seen him around too. Kinda just when he walks through the cafeteria or when we happen to walk by in the hallway.” Pidge adds. “What about you, Lance? You see him before?” Questioned Matt.  
Lance leans off from the table and thinks about it for a quick second. “Uhh, no, I don’t think so. Maybe? Might’ve not been paying attention.”  
“When do you ever pay attention?” Pidge murmurs.  
“Disregarding that. When do we get to meet him?”  
“Whenever he’s ready, I guess. I told him to text me when he feels comfortable enough and I’ve got his number just in case he forgets or something.” Matt answers.  
“I hope it’s soon.” Hunk comments with a cheerful smile. “I’d really like to meet him.”  
There’s a knock on the door and everyone comes to a stop for a minute. The door opens and in walks Shiro. Everyone’s relieved because it’s not a school official, they’re not really supposed to be in that room…  
“Oh hey Shiro.” Matt makes his hands into fists and places them onto his hips. “Did you follow me here?” He flashes a playful smile.  
“Kinda, I saw you talking to Keith.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I mainly came here to tell you that, yes, we can get you a spot in the crew. There’s an opening for props or tech crew. Which do you want?”  
“Tech, please~” Matt replies and does a stupid wink. Shiro facepalms and tries to continue their conversation. “Totally, I’ll tell Allura.” Shiro turns his head and notices the rest of the students standing around the table. “Hey Pidge, hey guys. Didn’t see you there, what’s up?” “We were just talking and I finished a project.” She pats her suitcase proudly.  
“Lance and I came from out sports meetings.” Hunk adds as he and Lance pick up their sports bags.  
“Cool. I’ve been rehearsing for the upcoming play. You guys should come see it when it’s done.”  
“For sure, we’d love to!” Hunk spoke for the group.  
Matt glances over to the clock in the room and rapidly turns back to the group. “Guys, its 4:30. We should get going, the arcade isn’t open forever!”  
“Oh shit I almost forgot about that! Sorry, Shiro, but we gotta go. Nice talking with you again!” Pidge says as the group begins to pack their things and head for the door.  
“Yea it was nice seeing you again, catch you later!” Lance calls back as he bounces through the door.  
Matt, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance leave the room and school to head to the nearby arcade. Shiro leaves the room as well and heads back to the auditorium to end the rehearsals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like 1am my time when im posting this. im supposed to be sleeping/studying but this is so much better. anyways, hope y'all are enjoying this :^)))


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro walk through the doors to the auditorium and everyone is already beginning to clean up the props and any messes that were made. Shiro hears a turn of a packet and looks to his right. Keith’s sitting there with his earbuds in and doing his homework. One of his sleeves is rolled up.   
“Oh, Keith. When did you get here?” Shiro asked poking Keith’s shoulder to get his attention. “I walked in with Matt. I take it as you didn’t see me.” Keith replied taking off his earbuds.  
“No I didn’t.” Shiro notices Keith’s sleeve rolled up. “Uh, what are you doing to your arm?” Keith looks to his arm, “....nothing.”  
“Keith. I see that pen. Are you trying to write to your soulmate? wAIT DID THEY SAY SOMETHING??”  
“NO!” Keith raises his voice, realizes that, then lowers it again. “I’m just,,,,drawing little circles. I’m bored, there hasn’t been much to watch.”   
“Well, rehearsals are over now. It’s 4:30, so everyone begins to clean up. Once we’re done do you want to go out to dinner with Allura, Coran, and I? We’re probably gonna go for pizza. Whaddya say?”  
“Sure, I’ve got nothing else planned.” Keith begins throwing his books into his bag and rolling down his arm covered in little ink circles. “Do you need me to help or should I keep sitting around doing nothing?” He smirks at Shiro.   
“Yeah. Get off your lazy ass and help us.” Shiro jokes.   
Keith laughs, “Alright, alright I’m coming. Relax.” Keith and Shiro head to the stage to help Coran, Allura, and the rest of the club to help clean off the props and any other messes they made.   
Once the cleanup is done, the 4 students get into Shiro’s car and drive to the nearest pizza place. They get seated and order a pie.  
“So. How did practice go? I didn’t pay much attention, I was doing some work.” Keith asks while reaching for a hot slice of cheese pizza.  
“It went well, they’ve almost got their parts down solid. There’s always mess ups but it’s easily fixable with recitation and practice. We’re waiting on our costume guy to get the costumes ready. We sent measurements a few months ago, given there’s a lot of members it shouldn’t be too much longer.” Coran answers after sipping his drink.   
“Awesome, I can’t wait to see the costumes. I bet they’re gonna look so cool.”  
“We hope so.” Shiro also reaches for a slice. “It’s expensive to get all the materials, especially for this play. The student doing this has put a lot of time in it. He comes to the rehearsals making them too. It’s kinda mesmerizing to watch his process.”   
“The club is playing for the expenses of the costumes, that’s why we have so many fundraisers. We want to plan another one, but we’ve got no ideas.” Allura’s got her elbows rested on the table and her head resting on her hand.  
“What about a contest of some sort? Like ‘If you reach this amount of money, you get a small prize. Whoever wins the most small prizes and collected the most amount of money gets the actual prize.’ Or you can sell things for people to buy. Like candy bars or tiny keychains?” Keith offers.   
“Those are some great ideas, Keith. Maybe we can do that and you could help us organize it too since you thought of it.” Coran says while pulling out a notepad to write down the possible fundraising ideas.   
“Maybe not exactly that, we’re not supposed to sell things on school grounds. They just don’t allow it.” Allura and Coran sigh.  
“Well,” Shiro chimes in. “ What if we did a contest-like thing but at like, I don’t know, a bowling alley? Lots of people like bowling. Oh! A Bowl-A-Thon! Like a triathlon. We can make it a race too!”   
“I’ve been to one before. They’re usually fun races, but we can turn it into fundraising by making a chart or something. People can donate an amount of money per pin you hit down, per spare, or per strike you get. And the members can go to friends or family asking to donate money for whatever one of those.” Keith explains. “How’s that for fundraising?”   
“Perfect!” Coran starts writing down the bowl-a-thon idea. “Now we just need to print those charts for each member, find a bowling alley, then a date, then have the members get their sponsors!”   
“We should get on that right away. Keith, would you like to be the organizer of this? Keep everything in check?” Proposed Allura.  
“I’m not sure about leading this thing or being the captain of it all is my thing. But I’ll participate.” Keith insisted.   
“Well,” Allura shrugged. “At least you’ll be helping in some way.”   
The group continues to talk about fundraisers and ideas for them while they ate their dinner. Once everyone has finished eating and their bill was paid, Shiro drove everyone home then returned to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,,,,,not the most eventful chapter. I completely understand if you don't like this chapter, I don't either but it'll help the story arc y'know?


	6. Chapter 6

It’s about 11:32 when Shiro gets back home. He hangs up his jacket, puts away his keys, brushes his teeth, and changes into his pajamas. He gets into bed and lays on his stomach. He pulls his laptop from it’s charging port and powers it on. He clicks on the video chat app and calls Matt. Matt picks up and they begin talking.  
“So how was your day, Matt?”   
“Pretty chill, dude. Didn’t have too much work to do and the arcade was really fun. I got onto the high score board on Galaga. Oh and we piled all of our tickets together to get this little motorbike. It was about 5,000 tickets, we had way more than enough. Thanks to Pidge and I we used a little cheat-y method to get them.” He grins mischievously.   
“Woah, you did a lot didn’t you? After you guys left for the arcade I went back to the auditorium to clean up the props and such. Allura, Coran, Keith, and I all went to that new pizza place down the main road. We talked about fundraising ideas so we can afford costume materials for our costume guy. Keith came up with a bowl-a-thon, so now we’re gonna make charts for sponsors. Wanna join us? You can get Pidge and the other to come too.”   
“Sure, that sounds like fun! Also, this could be a really good opportunity for me to introduce Pidge and the gang to Keith. He told me his only friends is you and your group. I asked him if he’d wanna meet them and he said sure. They’re really excited to meet him, so this can be really good!”  
“That is actually great. How’d you convince him to do something like that? He’s a loner. It was kinda hard to befriend him myself, but I guess there was something about me he found comforting? Or something like that. But this is surprising to me. They all should definitely meet up.”  
“Yeah. Hey, so, anyways, Shiro, are you nervous for the Kerberos mission? I mean, yeah, it’s a good long while away, but, I’m nervous.”  
“Matt, you’ll be with me and your father. Not sure why you’re all worried, but don’t. And if you start panicking on me when it’s time to go, you know damn well I’m gonna calm you down right away. We’ll be fine and the mission will be over before you know it. Plus, with the Garrison tech, we’ll be especially safe.”  
“Yeah,” Matt chuckles in a relieved way. “You’re right. But it’s the farthest any human has gone! We’ll be the first. Kinda puts some pressure on you ya know?”  
“Oh yeah, totally. But knowing that you’ll be up there with me comforts me enough, y’know?”   
The boys exchange goofy smiles and continue to talk about different topics for a few minutes more before saying goodnight and logging off the go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The week passes by rapidly, and before anyone knew it, it was the weekend. The weekend of the science convention. Pidge and Matt are getting R0v3R ready for the sci-con. Lance and Hunk show up to their house to carpool over to the venue.   
“How long is the drive there? And how long does the con last?” Inquired Lance.  
“Uhh….the car ride is about an hour or so. The con is roughly 5 hours? Give or take a few. We most likely won’t be there the entire time. It just depends if I get picked for the contest or not.” Pidge answered.  
“You better get picked for that contest! I bet no one will have anything there as cool as Little R! The Garrison students are the only ones with the really advanced tech that can make Rover.” Matt declares.  
“We hope you get picked, Pidge. Anyways, we better get going if we want to get a good parking spot and table place.” Hunk chimes.  
“Right!” Matt stands with his hand on his hip and his finger in the air. “Everyone! To the Matt Mobile!”  
Pidge groans and holds back laughter. “Please stop doing that…”  
The car ride is only an hour or so long, including the traffic. They arrive at the perfect time and get a good parking spot and table place. As they’re setting up, Lance is doodling on his arm where he is. Y’know, just incase his soulmate happens to be there or something. Pidge and Matt designed Pidge’s table super techie-like. It’s modeled after a computer chip. There’s LED lights running over the table and the sign she made. It’s lit a cool green color, to match Rover. Hunk went to get some food for everyone and Matt’s helping Pidge with the rest of her stuff.  
“Alright Pidge. That’s the last of it. Wait to make your table stand out. We’re the only ones with lights so far.” Matt is looking around at the not-so-stand-y-out-y tables.  
“Huh.” Pidge is looking around now too. “Guess I didn’t look at the other tables yet. They’re really nice too. wOAH LOOK! THERE’S A TABLE FOR GAMES!! We’ve gotta check that out before we leave!”  
“Well duh! Why wouldn’t we??”  
Lance walks back over to Pidge’s table. “Hey, where’d Hunk go? Like, I know he went for some food, but it wouldn’t take this long right?”  
“Lance. Buddy. I’m standing right next to you.” Hunk announces as he places everyone’s food down on the table. “Pidge is right, you never pay attention.”  
Laughter sparks from the three while Lance stands by them trying to be mad, but their laughter is too infectious.


	8. Chapter 8

The group waits until the rest of the tablespaces are taken up and things being to liven before they explore the con. Pidge and Matt head over to the game themed table they were looking at before, Lance heads over to a table run by a couple of pretty girls. He doesn’t even know what their table is about. Hunk heads over to the “food science” section. He hopes to learn some new recipes and ways to modify his food synthesizer to make it better.   
About an hour passes and the group meets back up at Pidge’s table. The contest is about to start any minute now.  
“I can’t believe how many pretty girls are here. They’re so smart too!” Lance comments.  
“Wow, I’m actually surprised you noticed beauty AND brains. That’s new of you.” Pidge retorted.   
“I do notice brains! I just never mention it…” He shuffles his feet a little.  
“Hey, look!” Matt grabs Pidge’s shoulder in excitement. “Here come the judges! Pidge, get ready. They’ll be up to us soon!”  
“Oh right! Let me get Rover out.” She reached into the suitcase and took him out. She also placed the earpiece onto her ear.  
The judges walk up to Pidge’s table right after Matt and the others walked away so she could do her presentation in peace.   
“Hello!” Exclaimed the first Judge. “Welcome to Sci-Con! What do you have to present to us?”  
“Hi! I’ve got my personal companion, Rover, to present today. With a special ear device, Rover will follow it. He can’t do much just yet, but he can be used as an alarm as well as a camera. There’s a button on the back of the earpiece that can take the picture 4 seconds after it’s pressed. To activate him, you gently toss him in the air and he’ll boot himself up.” Pidge explains. She tosses Rover up to activate him. “And there you have it! Rover the personal companion!”   
The second Judge is speaking now. “That was lovely, we’ll let you know your placement once all the rest of the competing tables are done being judged. We wish you the best of luck, Miss Holt.” He hands her a small device. “This will alert you once the placements are completed.”  
Both the judges walk away to continue judging the other tables and, Pidge didn’t notice before, but a group formed around her table during her presentation. They began to disband once she finished her presentation. Matt, Lance, and Hunk all excitedly walk back to Pidge’s table.  
“PIDGE!!!! That was amazing! God, I can’t wait to see what you placement is!” Matt is overjoyed for his sister.  
“Me neither!” Pidge beamed back at him. “I was so nervous though. Was my face red? It felt red. But I feel like I did good.”  
“You weren’t red from where we were. Plus you had the green lights on your face, so maybe the couldn’t seen it even if it was red.” Hunk explains.  
“We’re so proud of you Pidge, we hope you can get a great placement!” Lance says with a smile.  
“Me too, guys. Oh hey! I forgot other people come around to tables too. No one really knows what mines about yet. A small group came around when the Judges were here, but that was about it.”  
“Oh yeah! There’s a group over there, looks like they’re heading your way. Get ready, Pidgey. You’ll be presenting again!” Matt walks away with the other two while giving his sister double “thumbs-up” for encouragement.  
Pidge continues to present Rover to passing groups or couples looking at tables for the next hour and a half or so before her contest timer begins to beep and flash, indicating that it was time for the judges to announce the placements of the contestants. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Matt head to the base of the stage that was positioned in the middle of the venue.  
The two judges walked onto stage and the female judge, the first one, beings to speak first. “We’d like to congratulate all the participants in this year’s Sci-Con.” Clapping from the crowd erupts as well as cheering for specific contestants. “And without further adieu, we’d like to announce the placements of the participants!”  
“For runner up,” the male judge says. Runner up is pretty much 4th place for this contest. “...Eren Bow! With his Hidden Blade Glove. Congratulations, Eren! Please come to the stage to claim your prize.”  
“For 3rd place, Lorraine Yeung! For her Musical Home Security System. Congratulations, Lorraine. Please come to the stage to claim your prize.” Says the female judge.  
“For 2nd place, Caleb and Thalia Springs! And their Robotic Arm Assistants. Congratulations Caleb and Thalia! Please come to the stage to claim your prize.”  
“And for first place,” The first judge says while the second judge goes behind her to get two medals as well as a few other items. “We’d like to invite onto the stage…. Katie Holt! For her Personal Companion, R0v3R, or better known as Rover!”  
Pidge begins to run up to the stage with Rover trailing behind her. Matt, Lance, and Hunk are cheering so loudly for her. Lance is using his fingers to make a loud whistle noise, Matt is jumping up and down yelling “That’s my sister! That’s my sister!” And Hunk bought with him a noise maker to help make his cheering louder.  
The judges present Pidge a medal and draped it around her neck and they gave one to Rover too. They also handed her a “1st Place” ribbon and a plaque.   
The group hangs around the Con for a while longer, congratulating the other participants and thanking others for their congratulations to Pidge. They eventually begin to pack up Pidge’s table and head home.


	9. Chapter 9

As they’re packing away Pidge’s table, they’re all talking about what they did while exploring before the contest started. As well as more congratulations to Pidge’s win.  
“Pidge, we’re so proud of you. I can’t believe it! Can i see your medal?” Matt asks  
“Yeah, here.” Pidge hands her medal so Matt can examine it. “So, Lance?” You find any smart babes here?”  
Lance looks up from the stuff he was packing. “Oh of course, but none were my soulmate. I spent a good portion of my time exploring the tables looking for her. The message is still between my fingers so I had a good lead, y’know? Oh well I guess, right?”  
“Woah, that’s...actually really mature of you to say. You’ll find your soulmate eventually Lance. No worries, man.” Hunk says while patting Lance’s back in a comforting way. “Now, how about we go out to dinner to celebrate Pidge’s victory? On me!”   
“Hell yeah! Where to Pidge?” Matt questioned excitedly.  
“How about that pizza place near the Garrison? Shiro said it’s pretty good.”  
“Alright! To the Matt Mobile! Pizza, here we come!”  
They sit through an hour in the car, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are all napping while Matt plays some music at a low volume and drives back home. He’s so proud of his sister and he can’t wait to tell Shiro all about her amazing win. Just the thought of that makes him smile like a little kid.  
In no time at all, they arrive back at the Holt house and it’s about 7:09. Matt shakes Pidge awake so she and him can start unpacking. But, Matt feels like being a little shit right now. He shakes Hunk awake and quietly both Hunk and Pidge get out of the car. Matt slams onto the horn scaring the soul straight out of Lance.   
“oH F-- MATT?? WHAT THE HELL?? I CAN’T FEEL A HEARTBEAT HELP!!!” Lance screams.  
Pidge, Hunk, and Matt are all rolling on the ground laughing their asses off.   
“I. AM. SO. KINDA. SORRY. OHMYGO D” Matt says between laughs.  
“Holy crap that was amazing.” Pidge wipes a tear from her eye.  
“HHHH omg, Lance are you ok?” Hunk wheezes.  
“I mean, I’m fine now?? But Jesus, don’t do that again…” Lance replies while holding his left hand over his heart.  
The 4 unpack everything that they brought for the con and the little memoirs they brought too. Once everything was unpacked they piled into the car again and headed for the pizza place. They arrived at the place in 20 minutes and are seated. They order a pepperoni pie as well as drinks.  
“To Pidge!” Matt announces while toasting with his pizza slice. “For her first place win at the Science Convention!”  
“To Pidge!” Lance and Hunk cheered in unison.  
Pidge smiles sweetly and blushes from embarrassment and raises her slice of pizza too.  
“To Rover”  
The group continues to eat and talk as time passed. Cracking jokes and insulting each other, mainly Matt and Pidge to Lance, but that still counts. Eventually, someone walks up to their table and places a hand on Lance’s shoulder.


	10. In-Between Chapter (9.5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered this to be too short to actually be a chapter, so it's an in-between. hope y'all don't mind. but it still forwards the story

Lance is up late texting Plaxum. He heard about the theatre’s bowl-a-thon from Matt and how they’re going anyways. He wants to ask Plaxum to be his date to it.

 

 

Lance: Hey, Plaxum~

 

Hey, Lance! What’s up? :Plaxum

 

Lance: Oh not much..What about you? Did you have a good day?

 

Yeah! Thanks for asking, that’s so nice of you! I had a good day. It got better when  I saw you though :) :Plaxum

  
  


Lance: Aw how sweet of you! I’ve got a question for you.. :)

 

Oh what does the pretty boy Lance have to ask me? Lol :Plaxum

 

Lance: Well, my school’s theatre club is having a bowling fundraiser, and I was wondering if you’d want to be my date to it?

 

Aww, thanks for asking. I’d love to. When is it? :Plaxum

 

Lance: It’s this Friday. And I’m so glad that you agreed. May I assume this’ll be our first

date?~ ;)

 

Aw sure! I’d love that :) <3 :Plaxum

 

“I DID IT!!” Lance thought to himself. “I ASKED OUT A GIRL!! I can’t wait for this bowl-a-thon now!”   
  


 

Lance: Alright, cutie. I’m gonna have to to bed now. We’ve got school tomorrow afterall.

 

Ah right! Okie, cutie. Text me tomorrow!! Gn! :Plaxum

 

 

Lance plugs his phone into it’s charger and placed it on his nightstand. He laid on his back looking up to the sealing and sighs. How could he get so lucky? He closes his eyes and begins to dream of the possibilities of what could happen at the bowl-a-thon.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance whips his head around to see who’s connected to the hand placed on his shoulder. It’s a really pretty girl, she’s got silvery eyes and faded blue hair. She has a punk style and to Lance, she’s wow. “Hey, I knew I recognized you! We met at the beach a while ago. Lance, right?” She asked.  
“Uh, yeah. That’s me.” He flashes a flirty smirk. “I don’t know how I could forget a beautiful face like yours, but alas. I have. May I get your name?”  
“Omg such a charmer.” She giggles. “I’m Plaxum. Nice to meet you again.”  
“Well, Plaxum, how about I get your number so I don’t forget your name again.”  
“Sure, let me put it in for you.”  
Lance hands her his phone and she puts in her number as a contact. And she walks back to the table she was sitting at with her friends. As she walked away, she waved her hand “goodbye” flirtatiously.  
Lance turns his head slowly back to his group with wide eyes and a triumphant smile.  
“oh my god did you see that just happen. I got a girls’ number.”  
“Yes. we did. Congratulations. Is she your soulmate?” Pidge asks, monotone-ish.  
“I don’t know, but if she’s not, my soulmate can wait a little while. Right? Right.”  
“Whatever, man. Just don’t do anything you might regret later on.”  
“You know me. I won’t, Pidgey. Promise.”  
They finish up their meal and Hunk pays their bill, like he promised. As they’re walking out Pidge and Matt notice a room under construction by the entrance of the building.  
“ARCADE COMING SOON”  
They get all excited.  
“We HAVE to come back here when it’s done!” Exclaimed Pidge.  
“Obviously! That’s like a requirement!” Replies Matt  
“Alright, you two. It’s late. We should all be getting home and going to bed. It’s sunday night, we’ve got school tomorrow.” Hunk says. “Matt you wouldn’t mind giving Lance and I a ride home would you?”  
“Oh I wouldn’t mind at all. Let’s get going.”  
They piled into the car again and Matt drove Lance and Hunk home then drove himself and Pidge back to their house. Pidge takes the suitcase containing Rover and her medals and plaque up to her room to store them somewhere safe. Matt goes to his room and pulls out his laptop, powers it on, and opens his video chat app.  
“Shiro? You there?”  
“...yeah, what’s up?”  
“How was your day?”  
“Matty, it’s a sunday. I didn’t do anything. But how was the convention?”  
“I know, i know. And the con was really fun. Pidge won first place! We went for pizza to celebrate. The pizza place by the garrison you told us about is gonna open an arcade soon. You and I should go sometime. We never really do too much together often. It’d be a nice chance y’know?”  
“Of course, Matty. I’ve been real preoccupied with the play. I’m sorry. You should’ve said something, I’d skip a rehearsal. It’s not too big of a deal.”  
“Yeah..i guess but you’re so happy there. That’s good enough for me. Plus everyone works so hard there, I wouldn’t want to interrupt them.”  
“That’s it, we’re going to do something this week.”  
“‘Kashi, you don’t have to.”  
“Don’t care, we’re gonna. There’s that bowl-a-thon I told you about, yeah?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Be my date to the bowl-a-thon, Matty?”  
“Oh mygod, of course ‘Kashi. I’ll be your date” He laughs and smiles goofily.  
“Omg no way. THE Matt Holt is going to be my, MY date to the Bowl-a-thon. This can’t be happening!!” Shiro pretends to fanboy so hard. Squealing and flailing his arms about. This got Matt to laugh even more.  
“Alright, Matt. You had a long day, and I know it. Get some sleep. It’s late.”  
“I know, but I haven’t done all my homework yet. I’ll go to bed when it’s done. I promise.”  
“Ok. Good night, babe I love you.”  
“Night, babe. Love you, too.”  
They smile and Matt blows Shiro a little kiss and ends their video call.  
Matt does his homework until about 1:14 in the morning. He’s been doing homework for 2 hours now. Guess it’s safe to call it quits and go to bed. So, he does.


	12. Chapter 12

This week of school is a “relax” week. Which means every teacher, even the really strict ones, give the students a week to relax but still get work done. It’s pretty much a week of review. They have these every month. It really helps the students learn better and reinforce the things they’ve already learned. Lance spends most the week daydreaming and getting yelled at by teachers for it. He also chose not to tell anyone about his date to the bowl-a-thon. And he also found out that he’ll be meeting the new guy, Keith, that Matt mentioned the week before. Lance can’t wait until Friday now. He really wants to see Plaxum.  
Over in the fighter pilot hallway, Keith is actually getting his work done. Unlike a certain someone. Keith just wants this week to be over. He hates the Relax Weeks. But he can’t do anything about it, so he just does his work and sleeps when he’s done. Keith is kinda excited for the bowl-a-thon but also really anxious for it. He’s gonna have fun of course, but he’s gonna be meeting new people. He’s really bad with new people, so that makes him really nervous. To get his mind off this, he starts doodling on his paper. Then he remembers about his arm and how that’s a way to talk to your soulmate. So he’s gonna try. He pulled out his pen and wrote, hoping that he could maybe get their attention in that way.  
10 minutes pass.  
Nothing.  
20 minutes pass.  
Still nothing.  
The class bell rings. It’s time for lunch.  
And still nothing.  
Well. Keith tried at least. He picks up his textbooks and papers and shoves them into his bag, flings it onto his shoulder and walked out of the room.  
He met up with Shiro outside his classroom and they walked down to the courtyard together. Shiro looked really...off? The entire walk, but Keith didn’t want to say anything. Shiro might not want to talk about it, or he’s just tired.   
Allura and Coran are already at the table once Keith and Shiro got there.   
“Hello, Keith! Hello, Shiro!” Coran calls out and waves them to the table. “We’ve saved some seats for you!”  
“Thanks. So how was everyone’s weekend?” Shiro asks.  
“Coran and I set everything up for the bowl-a-thon. It’s official! It is going to be Friday, like we planned. We’ve also got a time and place. It’ll be from 6 to 9:30, at night of course.” Allura explained. “You know the bowling alley south from the bridge?”  
“Yeah.” Shiro replied.  
“Yeah, it’s that one. Get as many people to come as possible and tell them that the charts for the fundraising are gonna be handed out after school in the auditorium all week. This is the most important part.”  
“Oh and we’ve got special ones for members of the club so nothing gets too confusing, so here you go, Shiro. Keith you can get one too, as an honorary member.” Coran says.  
“Oh, thanks.” Keith replies. “I can’t wait until Friday, bowling is pretty fun.”  
“No problem! Just don’t forget to tell people about this, ok?” Coran requests.  
“Yeah, don’t worry I will.”  
“Hey, Shir-- wait where is he?” Allura questions.  
Nobody even noticed when he left. Maybe Keith should’ve asked him if he was ok before they walked into the courtyard.   
Keith actually spots him over by a cherry blossom tree on the far side of the courtyard. He’s talking with Matt and three other students, but the other students aren’t listening to Matt and Shiro talk. Guess it doesn’t involve them. Keith goes over to see what’s going on.  
“...so how about that? 9 tonight?” Keith hears shiro say as he gets closer to the two of them.  
“Yeah, sounds good. Oh hey, Keith!” Matt waves to Keith and Shiro turns his head to see his friend.  
“Hey, Matt.” Keith waves back at him. “Shiro, why’d you leave the table? No one knows why. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. I guess I forgot to say something then. Sorry!” He rubs the back of his neck.  
“It’s fine. I just wanted to know if you were all good. See you back at the table.”  
Keith walks back to his table and Shiro finished with whatever he was talking about with Matt and goes back to their table too.   
“So..” Allura begins to inquire. “What was that all about?”  
“Oh it was nothing. I was just telling him about the bowl-a-thon. I told him to invite his friends too.” Shiro responds.  
“Oh. Ok! Thanks.” She beamed back at him.  
The rest of the group goes about lunch normally, but Keith felt something was really off. He knew Shiro wasn’t telling them something. But it wasn’t bad, just it was something that could be bugging him.


	13. Chapter 13

The week fly by. Mainly because everyone slept through classes, even some teachers. So by now, it’s Friday morning. All the students attending the bowl-a-thon are excited and can’t wait for school to be over. All of them aren’t as excited as Lance or as anxious as Keith. Lance’s group planned to go around 7. Lance planned to go earlier so he could spend at least an hour alone with Plaxum. Keith’s group is going to be there around 5 to being the setup. Keith knows that Matt’s group will be coming an hour after it starts, so he can give himself an hour to prepare himself for conversations. But he’s still excited nonetheless.  
Keith spends most of his class and study time thinking about what to say when people approach him. They’re usually something like “oh, hey.” or “Yeah, i’m Keith.” Shiro likes to talking about him a lot. Someone once can up to him a little peeved because he thought Keith and Shiro had a thing together. I mean, yeah, Keith’s gay. He likes guys. He doesn’t know if Shiro does. But they’re like brothers, that’d be really weird. But anyways, he’s thinking about just sticking by Shiro the entire time. Just in case he needs a “get out of jail free” card from him. He decides that’s a good enough plan for now and continues on his review work.   
Skip ahead to lunchtime, Shiro and the rest are waiting for Keith, who arrives much later that usual. He’s got an excuse though, his teacher was scolding him for doodling all over his review work. He walks over to their usual table and slides down into his usual seat and lays his head down on his arms. Staying up late stressing about socializing isn’t always the best idea, especially on a school night. But it’s Friday, so he can sleep in tomorrow.   
“Hey? You okay?” Shiro asks Keith while he pokes his back.  
Keith lifts his head off his arms, “yeah, just really tired is all. I really do need to stop staying up so late.” He rubs his eyes and yawns.   
“Keith. Come on, you do need to stop doing that. What were you up so late for anyways?”   
“Oh, uh, just some things were bothering me is all.”  
“What were they.”  
“Socializing…”  
“Keith. Coran, Allura, and I will be there with you. There’s nothing to worry about.”  
“Okay.”  
Shiro pats Keith on the back and they eat and talk throughout the rest of the lunchtime.  
On the other side of the courtyard, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt are talking about the upcoming event tonight.  
“So is everyone ready and excited for tonight?” Matt asks the group.  
“Hell yeah! I love bowling, I can’t wait to destroy everyone and-”  
“Pidge. It’s a fundraiser, not a contest. Chill.” He laughs a little.  
“Oh right. I’m still gonna have a hell of a score by the end of tonight.” She laughs too and rubs the back of her head.  
Eventually the conversation switches to the subject of soulmates, like almost every conversation does.  
“Hey, Pidge? How come you never talk about your soulmate?” Lance asks her.  
“Oh, it’s because I don’t have one. I’m an aro ace.” She answers.  
“A what now?” He expresses a perplexed look.  
“Aromantic and asexual. I don’t feel romantic or sexual feelings, dude. The only relationships I have is friendships.”  
“Ohh.” He nods his head in understandment.  
“And i’m completely fine with it too, just more time to make robots!” A nerdy smile spreads across her face.  
“Hey, Matt,” Lance turns his attention to Matt. “What about you? You never talk about your soulmate either. Are you an aro ace too?”  
“Uh, no. I just, dunno man.” Matt answers nervously. His relationship with his soulmate, Shiro, is a complete secret. Neither of them planned to tell anyone anytime soon.  
“Have you ever tried to contact them? Maybe they’re out there too if you didn’t find them yet.”  
“It’s not that...I guess talking about my soulmate isn’t my cup of tea, y’know?”  
“Oh, i’m sorry. I won’t ask anymore questions. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine, no worries. What about you lance? Anything new on your soulmate?”   
“Nah nothing recently.” Lance turns to a quietly listening Hunk. “Hey, buddy, what about Shay? You guys been talking recently? What’s she like? You never talk about her too often.”  
“Oh Shay? She’s the greatest. I actually planned with her for me to go to the Bahamas to see her.” Hunk answers.  
“Woah, really?!” Lance’s eyes light up. “The Bahamas?! That’s where she’s from? That’s awesome!”  
“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I’m really excited to see how she looks in person. We’ve video called before, but it’s nothing like seeing her for myself.”  
“When are you leaving?” Pidge asks.  
“Saturday night. I’ll be on Eleuthera island for 2 weeks.”  
“Well you better have pictures to send and bring home some souvenirs too. Would you mind finding me a sand dollar or a really pretty shell?”  
“Sure thing, Pidge. Matt, Lance? What would you guys want?”  
“A lot of seaglass, if you don’t mind.” Matt answers.  
“Can you bring me back a jar of bahaman water and sand?” Lance asks.  
“Just a jar with sand and water?” Pidge asked Lance.  
“Yeah, I like to collect jars of beach water and sand. In my opinion, they’re the best souvenirs from islands or beaches.”  
“Sure thing, Lance.” Hunk smiles. “I’m so excited to go, and I’ll definitely send pictures of her and the beaches.”  
They listen to Hunk talk about how excited he is to see his soulmate and how amazing she is. They happily listen until the end of lunch. Matt walks over to Shiro and they walk out together. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all walk to their classes as a group, then disperse. Keith walks alone again.  
Matt and Shiro take the long way to class. They’re talking and playfully flirting comes from Matt every once in a while.   
After about 3 hours more of exhausting review work, the school day is over and the weekend has begun. Keith meets up with his friends and they go down to Shiro’s house so they have somewhere to wait until 5. Shiro challenges everyone in a round of one on one combat video game. He only loses to Keith, who is the ~master~ of one on one combat. After Allura and Coran finish up their round together, the clock strikes 5 and they all pile back into Shiro’s car and drive down to the bowling alley to begin the setup.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got to the alley, Shiro goes to the counter and hands them a list of attending students so they could set up the lanes. Allura and Coran go to the snack bar to get pitchers of drinks and bowls of chips for each of the tables. There would be pizza for the attendees as well. Keith went to get the bowling balls for the lanes they’d be using. There’s about 80 kids coming. Each lane holds at most 5 players. They’ll be taking up lanes 1-17. Keith, Shiro, Allura, Coran, and Matt will take up lane 1. The rest of Matt’s group will be placed in lane 2 with 2 more students too. The attendees had to sign up a group to be with if they wanted to. Then it had to be worked with, and it turned out perfectly. Keith then goes to help Allura and Coran with the pitchers and chips.   
All the setup is done and they went to get their bowling shoes. It’s around this time that students begin to file in. Most of the lanes are now taken up except for lane 2. It’s only got 2 students with it. 7 o’clock finally rolls around and Matt walks in with his friends trailing behind him. They grab their bowling shoes and walk to Shiro and their lane.   
“Hey, Matt. I’m so glad you and your friends could make it!” Shiro says while pulling Matt into a hug.  
“So glad you told me about this, anyways just let me know when it’d be ok for me to introduce Pidge and her friends to Keith.” Matt responds.  
“Well, what about it, Keith?” Shiro turns to Keith, who’s standing behind him.  
“I guess, if it’s okay, you can introduce me now?” He says.  
“Hell yeah, just give me a second and we can get shit started!” Matt responds excitedly.  
Matt walks over to Pidge and her friends and tells them that he’s going to introduce them to Keith now and that they’ve gotta be nice and patient.  
The first to approach Keith was Hunk, a tall, squishy-looking, and sweet guy.  
“Hey, Keith. My name’s Hunk. Nice to meet you!” Hunk smiles sweetly at Keith. It made him feel really comfortable with him.  
“Hey, nice to meet you too.”   
The next person to meet him was Katie, Matt’s little sister. She’s short but looks like she could kill anyone in a heartbeat. That’s a little nerve racking in his opinion.  
“Hey. What’s up? I’m Katie, but everyone just calls me Pidge. I’m Matt’s little sister. Nice to meet you, Keith.”  
“Oh hey, Matt’s mentioned you before.” He smiled a little. “It’s nice to meet you too, Pidge.”  
Matt walks past Keith and put his right hand on Keith’s shoulder. He looks at him and smiles and gives him a thumbs up.  
The last of the group to meet him is a tall, lanky boy named Lance. Keith feels like he’s seen him somewhere before. Lance makes him think of a familiar citrus-y fruit for some reason.   
“Hey there. The name’s Lance.” Lance smirks at Keith.  
“H-hey. I’m Keith. Nice to meet you..”  
“Nice to meet you, too. Nice mullet by the way.” He comments as he walks back to the rest of his friends. Keith’s heart skips a beat.   
Usually, he would be mad and would tell him off. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t even feel upset or anything like that. He feels...odd, though.  
Pidge, Hunk, and Lance hang around Keith the whole night. Matt, Shiro, Allura, and Coran have their time together too.  
Keith noticed that Lance is the one that likes to talk the most. Pidge likes to make sarcastic comments and snide remarks to him. Hunk likes to sit back and watch this all unfold. Maybe he’s just waiting for the moment where he has to step in if it gets too heated. Keith likes this group, they’re a wild bunch. Just like Matt said they were.   
Lance can’t help but look at Keith when he bowls his turn. His form is flawless, he’s always getting spares or strikes. It’s amazing! This sparks some competition in Lance, he’s gonna get more points than Keith by the end of the night.  
Keith begins to notice Lance staring at him when he bowls. He’s getting this weird fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Keith’s never felt this kind of thing before.  
“Hey, Mullet!” Lance calls out.  
Keith looks behind and around him then points to himself and looks at Lance with a confused expression. “Me?”  
“Yeah, you! I see you’re pretty skilled with bowling, so, I’m determined to get more points than you by the end of the night!”  
“I, uh, ok?”  
Before Lance turned back to bowl his turn, he flashes a smirk and a wink to Keith. His heart is doing backflips upon backflips.   
‘Could this really be?” He thinks to himself. “No. It can’t be. At least, I don’t think so…”  
He goes back to bowl again, this time looking at Lance first. He rolled a gutterball.


	15. Chapter 15

Lance notices Keith’s sudden fail.   
“Well, well, well. What has happened here?” He sways right up next to Keith.   
“I, uh, rolled a gutterball. Guess I wasn't really paying attention.” He responds nervously.   
“Just know that I'm going to beat you by the end of the night. But don't let that get to you, I want a real competition.” Lance walks back to his bowling station to wait for his next turn.   
Keith, visibly flustered, turns back to his station to wait as well. His heart is beating out of his chest. Almost as if it's going to break out and fall splat onto the floor in front of him.   
Eventually, after all the stations finished their first games, Shiro has an employee make an announcement that every participant should have finished their first game and should now head to the party room they reserved so they can eat pizza. Once all the kids are in the room, Allura, Shiro, Coran, and Keith begin to hand out pizza slices and drinks.   
While everyone was eating and Shiro finished handing out drinks and pizza, Matt pulls him away. “You did really good, Kashi. Everyone's having a blast and you guys are raising so much money! And, sorry about Lance being a competitive little shit to Keith. I'll have him stop.”  
“I'm glad you're having fun, Matty. And don't worry about Keith, he needs this kind of thing. Plus, I think he likes the competition that Lance is showing him.” Shiro smiles back at Matt sweetly and places a soft kiss onto his already pink cheek. “Now let’s go back in there, eat, and enjoy ourselves.” He turns to go back inside, “C’mon, babe.”  
Matt is blushing profusely as he walks back in with Shiro, his secret boyfriend.   
Lance finishes his pizza and drink then sneaks away from Pidge and Hunk. It's time for him to have his date with Plaxum. He told her to meet him by the bowling alleys arcade.   
“Hey there, cutie~” Lance says when he sees Plaxum.   
“Hey!! I'm so happy that you asked me out, I'm really excited to be in an arcade.”  
“Then shall we?” He extends his hand out very gentlemanly. She accepts and he leads her into the arcade.   
Keith noticed Lance leaving in an odd fashion and decided to follow him. He saw him round the corner to the arcade and he assumed he was gonna play a couple games before the second round of bowling. But to his dismay, Lance was going on a date with a girl.  
Great, it's just like Keith assumed. Lance is a straight boy. He'd never likes guys, Keith just got his hopes up a little bit.   
He walks away from the arcade area and back to the bowling area.   
He doesn't roll a strike or spare for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I would like to apologize for the long wait for the new chapter, I had to leave for vacation and wifi and cell service is quite limited where I am. I'll try my best to get as much in as I can, so please try to be patient. I promise I won't abandon this, so don't worry about that!! Anyways, enjoy!! :^)))


	16. Chapter 16

The bowl-a-thon is over and now it's the Monday after. Hunk already said goodbye to everyone and drove to the airport so he can go see Shay. He'll be gone for a while too, leaving Lance to annoy Pidge without someone to stop him. But, that might not be the case now. Lance has been spending an excessive amount of time with his new girlfriend Plaxum. They've been inseparable since their first date, always at each other's sides. Doing gross, mushy couple crap too. Frankly, it's making Pidge sick. Matt doesn't mind too much, mainly because he does that with Shiro, but no one knows.  
No one has noticed yet, but Keith has been spending less and less time with either group. Not showing up to lunch often, skipping out on after school hangouts, not watching the play rehearsals often either. Over all, it feels like he disappears half the time. Sadly, everyone but Lance has noticed. That's mainly because he directs almost all of his attention to his girlfriend. She's a cargo pilot like him, but is a lower level so they're not in the same class.  
Keith spends most his time in the “ghost town” floor. It's an old floor for a dropped class the Garrison used to have. None of the newer students know why this floor was abandoned, except Keith. Shiro told him everything he knew about it. It was to study whatever the space explorers brought back from missions. Whether it be rocks, specimens, plants, or anything. They'd study it. Not enough students decided to go into that field, forcing the Garrison to drop it entirely. They've hired experts to take the students place instead, but they're in an expert facility on campus so they don't use the floor. Keith now spends most his time in that floor. Roaming it, going into the classrooms, or lockpicking the old lockers to see if there's anything left in them. There's a lot, so he's got a lot to go through. The teachers never cleaned them out, so Keith sometimes finds money, notes, books, pens or pencils, love letters, all of that and more.  
As Keith is roaming the hallways of the abandoned specimen study floor talking to himself about whatever is on his mind. No one is ever here, so he can speak out loud.  
“Ugh. I should’ve known, he’s not into guys. Of course he isn’t, he’s way too pretty. Especially for someone like me.” Keith balls up a love letter he found in a locker and kicks it down the hallway. “Honestly, I’m just being dramatic right? Distancing myself from everyone because of one person. But it just hurts to be around them all because he’s been with them i guess…”  
Keith goes back down the stairs to get to his next class, lunch will be over soon. He’s replaying all the events that occured on saturday.  
“...I’m falling in love with a straight boy..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!!! I'm back and better than ever with the next chapter! Hopefully now I can put in a lot more time into this and add many more chapters. Sorry for this one being short, but enjoy anyways!! :^))


	17. Chapter 17

It’s 11pm and Pidge is skyping Hunk with Matt by her side. She’s going to explain the situation with Keith and Lance to him.   
“Hey, why are you guys skyping me at 12am?” Hunk asks as he rubs his eyes.  
“We’ve got a situation here, Lance started dating the girl, Plaxum. And they’re inseparable.” Pidge explains.  
“Ok and? He’s done this before, remember? Nyma?”  
“Yes, but that didn’t work at all and that was before he became obsessed with finding his soulmate. But, Matt and I noticed something. Keith hasn’t been around that much anymore. I’ve seen him speed-walk away from Lance because of whatever reason.” She continues.   
“Now I think I know the problem, Keith may have a thing for Lance.”  
“Wait are you serious?” He questions in a surprised manner.   
“Yeah, Matt and I are sure of it. This may sound evil, but we’re going to break up Lance and Plaxum. Everyone wants Keith to be back in the group, so this is the best solution I can come up with.” Pidge sighs, “It’s going to take a while and Matt and I gotta start making a plan to do it. It’ll break our hearts, but it’s best for the group. Don’t you agree?”  
“I guess, but be careful and don’t let him know. I don’t want a fight to break out and ruin anything while I’m away, got it?” Hunk says.  
“Of course.” Matt chimes in. “We’ll be careful to not let him know. But I’ve come up with a little something to start us off.”  
“Alright, let’s hear it.”  
The three stayed up late creating the perfect plan to break up Lance and Plaxum so that Keith might come back. It’s an almost guaranteed success.  
As they finish their plan, the clock strikes 12am(1am for Hunk)

The clock strikes 12, scaring Keith and waking him up. There’s crumpled notes and letters scattered all over his desk. He’s fallen asleep there again. He’s been trying to write a letter to Lance trying to explain his feelings for him and hoping that after he knows this it won’t affect their friendship or the group. Keith puts his hands over his eyes and leans back into his chair and lets out a loud sigh. “Okay. Just, try again.” He says to himself. “You just gotta write one good letter to give him so maybe you’ll get over it.” Keith slaps his cheeks and gets back to work.   
It’s about 3:23am when Keith decides he made a good enough letter to give to Lance Monday. He has to fight the urge to rip up the paper and burn it. But, hopefully he won’t so maybe he can just get it out. He puts the paper in an envelope and puts it into his backpack.

“Goodnight, babe!”  
“Nighty-night, Plaxy!!”  
Lance hangs up the phone and lays back into his pillows.  
He glances over to the digital clock he has, the time reads 3:51am.  
“Woah, we talked for a while...huh. I wonder if anyone is up right now.”  
Lance decides to send a text in the new group chat that now has Keith, Allura, Coran, and Shiro.


	18. Chapter 18

Garrison Bitches

 

Lance : Hey is anyone else up? I’m not really tired.

3:52am

Matt and I are. : Pidgey

3:52am

Allura, Coran, and I are as well. But we’re working on a project so we can’t talk, sorry. : Shiro

3:52am

Me too : Mullet Boy

3:53am

Ditto! But I’m going to bed. I’m tired. : Hunk

3:53am

Lance : Any of those who _aren’t_ pansies willing to talk with me or something?

3:53am

We’re busy building something, so no. : Pidgey

3:54am

I guess I could be up for it. But don’t get mad if I fall asleep. : Mullet Boy

3:54am

             Wonderful, I’m stuck with Mullet-Head over here.

Lance : Alright, do you have skype? My user is LanceyLance15

3:55am

                                                                                                                                                                                            I do. 

My user is EmoTea001 : Keith

3:55am

Lance : I’ll start the call, be ready to answer.

3:56am

 

 

Keith picks up when he hears the skype ringtone.

 

“Hey, Mullet.”

  
“Hi, Lance. Why are you up so late?”

 

“I was on the phone with my loving girlfriend, Plaxum.” Lance batts his eyes and places his hand under his chin.

 

“Oh..how nice.”

 

“Why were you up so late, mullet?”

  
“I, uh. I was writing something…”

 

“Ooooh what is it??”

 

“Uh, nothing. But it’s kinda personal?”

 

“Oh I gotcha. What is it? A diary entry? Love letter? OHMYGOD do you have a secret crush or something???”

  
“Yeah...kinda..”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“I can’t say, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore.” [It’s you, you dumbass] He thinks to himself.

 

“Ok, but are they a boy or a girl?”

  
“Boy..”

 

“Is he cute?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Do i know him?”

  
“I’m not saying.”

  
“Are you gonna ask him out? Do you need help doing it? Because I can help you, if you want.”  
“I guess you could, just a few pointers if you dont mind? What would you want someone to say to you when they’re asking you out? And like what you’d want them to do?”

 

“Well, for me, it’d have to be lowkey? Like maybe just a small bouquet of flowers if anything. And I’d want them to say something sincere, like from their heart. Their own words, not someone else’s, y’know?”

 

“Hey, since you kinda asked if I was gay, can I ask the same?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m bisexual.”

  
“Really? I thought you’d be straight.”

  
“Nah, I just talk about girls a little too much. Heh whoops.” Lance rubs the back of his neck.

 

“So, if I ever confess to my ‘crush’ I’ve gotta be sincere and use my own words, right?”

  
“Well, that’s like that for me. Your person could be different, but honestly, I’m sure he’ll love the sincere part.”

  
“Wait, what if he, y’know, doesn’t like me back? What if he’s not even into guys?”

  
“Don’t stress yourself out with that stuff, it’ll ruin your motivation to do it. I mean, for someone like you, who would like you. I’m also going to assume you’re pretty closeted, so no one really knows you’re gay?”

  
“Yeah, I only came out to Shiro, Allura, Coran, and now you.”

 

“Well, now I feel special. Thanks for trusting me, mullet.” Lance flashes Keith a playful smirk.

 

Keith chuckles and they both fall deeper into conversations upon conversations.

Eventually Keith fell asleep, leaving Lance awake looking at the screen filled with the picture of Keith fast asleep at his desk again.

 

“Goodnight, Keith. I had fun talking with you and I hope we can again like this.” Lance lowers his voice to a whisper just incase Keith is faking his sleep. “God you’re beautiful. Whoever you’re asking out is only lucky guy..”

Lance sighs and hits end on the call.

He sends Keith a message: “You fell asleep first, mullet. Goodnight :)”

He closes his laptop and puts it on his nightstand and goes to sleep too.

His digital clock reads 6:19am.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Keith wakes up 3 hours after the call ended. He realized that he fell asleep at his desk again, Shiro’s gonna kill him. As he turns his laptop back on he sees the message Lance left after he ended the skype call. Keith closes his laptop gently while while using his left hand to cover his face, because he is blushing so hard right now. Why is that boy so sweet?  
Keith goes to spend the rest of his morning in front of the TV watching cartoons. 

Down the hall from Keith, Shiro is on Skype with Matt. They’re having their daily conversation about everything.  
“Heyyyy ‘Kashi baby~” Matt says as he winks flirtatiously to his boyfriend.  
Shiro laughs. ‘Hey Matty. Whatcha up to?”  
“Just got back home from the shop. Pidge and I pulled an all nighter making adjustments to a few projects here and there. We had to color code everything, because what are we? Animals?” He laughs way too hard at his joke which makes Shiro smile and laugh along with him. “What were you up to Kashi?”  
“We had a late night rehearsals for willing participants. Lots of props and costumes were made. Also, a lot of lines were finally memorized and some even perfected. We’re making a lot of progress, so hopefully the play should show soon.”  
“I can’t wait to see my baby up on stage doing his best !!”   
“Oh stop, now enough of this. I want to ask you something.”  
“Well what is it?”  
“Will you..go on a date with me?”  
“Pfft of course! Where do you want to go?”  
“I’m going to make it a surprise. Are you free tonight at 7:30?”  
“For you, definitely.”  
“Ok, if you can, wear your best suit and tie.”  
“Fancy place, eh? Same goes for you then too.”

The two continue their conversation, which mainly involved Matt trying to get the secret date location out of Shiro.  
After about 2 more hours of chatting, they blew little kisses to their cameras and ended the call. The time was 3:07pm. Shiro had 4 hours to start his date plan.   
Shiro plans to take Matt to a fancy garden restaurant, so the first thing he does is make the reservation for a private table on the balcony. It’s supposed to have fairy lights everywhere and beautiful bloomed red rose bushes. Next, Shiro goes out and buys flowers and goes into a nearby jewelers shop. He buys a small golden promise ring in a green ring box and a golden bow on top.  
Tonight, Shiro plans to promise himself to Matt. In the most cheesy, but romantic way he can think of.   
He goes into his closet to get out his outfit. It’s a white button-up, a black satin vest, and a deep purple bowtie. He also decided, on this joyous occasion, to gel his hair back.   
Before Shiro gets ready to go pick Matt up, he creates a playlist of lovey-dovey songs that could complete this date. ((See notes for the playlist))  
It’s 6:45pm when Shiro leaves the house, of course Keith questioned him where he was going. Shiro said it was a fancy surprise birthday party to throw him off. He arrives at Matt’s house at 7 o’clock exactly. He’s got a half hour to drive to the venue. Matt walks out the front door in black dress pants, top suit, and he’s wearing a black tie with a gold crack pattern in it. He tied his hair back into a neat half up-half down look. He looks gorgeous. As he gets into the passenger seat, Shiro hands him a blindfold and tells him to put it on.  
“Oh, so it’s this kind of surprise date isn’t it?”  
“Yea, you might recognize where we’re going. I’m trying to keep this date full of surprises.”  
“Alrighty then Kashi” Matt smiles and puts the blindfold on.   
After about a 28 minute car ride, they arrive at the place. Shiro warned the staff there that he’d be bringing his date in blindfolded so it’s more of a surprise and so they wouldn’t attack him or anything like that.   
Shiro helps Matt out of the car and into the building. He guides him up the stairs while simultaneously carrying the flower bouquet and the ring box in his pocket.  
Once they reach their private balcony, Shiro takes off Matt’s blindfold.  
Matt gasps. “Oh my god, Takashi...you...woah..” His eyes are twinkling and Shiro can’t stop looking at him.   
“Did you rent a private balcony for us?”  
“For you.”  
“Oh my god you’re so cheesy. I’m gonna cry”  
“Ohh nooo c’mere!”  
Matt tears up as he hugs Shiro. Shiro kisses Matt’s forehead and leads him to his seat. He pulls it out and pushes it in and everything.  
Shiro handed the playlist to their waiter who started playing it on the balcony for them. They’re all the love songs that Matt loves to listen to with Shiro.   
Halfway through their meal, Matt’s favorite love song, First Love by Mitski starts playing and Shiro reaches over the table and grabs his hands.  
“Matt. We’ve been together for 5 years, and I feel this is very necessary. As you may know already, today is our 5th anniversary and I wanted to do something extra special for you.”  
“...Kashi..”  
Shiro gets up from his seat and hands Matt the flower bouquet. He pulls something out of his pocket and begins to get down on one knee.  
“Matthew Holt, on this day, our 5th anniversary of our first date, I want to present this to you.”  
Shiro opens the ring box containing the promise ring he bought before. The golden outline of the heart shimmers in the light of the moon and fairy lights. Matt begins to tear up.  
“Matt, I want to give you this promise ring. I am promising myself to you.”  
Matt burst into tears and jumps from his seat into Shiro’s arms.  
“I do..! I do, Kashi!”  
Shiro hugs Matt back then pulls away and puts the ring onto his ring finger on his left hand. Only now does Matt notice that Shiro is wearing the same ring, but on his right hand.  
“My ring is on my right hand because when we hold hands, our hearts will touch.”  
“You’re so cheesy..” Matt laugh mixes in with his sobs.

After they finished their meal and Shiro payed, he drove them to a nearby park and they stood on the bridge over a creek.  
“Happy anniversary, babe.” Shiro says smiling down at Matt’s freckled face.  
“Happy anniversary, Kashi.” Matt says choking back tears. Shiro pulls him into a loving embrace. They stood on the bridge and kissed underneath the light of the full moon before getting back into Shiro’s car and driving back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's playlist:   
> Rhythm of Love - Plain White T's  
> Here to Mars - We the Kings  
> Perfect Duet - Ed Sheeran & Beyonce  
> Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish   
> For Him - Troye Sivan  
> Moondust - Jaymes Young  
> First Love / Late Spring - Mitski  
> Iris - Alex Goot, Chan Sugg  
> King - Lauren Aquilina


	20. Chapter 20

As Shiro walked back into the house, even though it was late at night, he heard laughter and talking from upstairs. “Who in the hell is up there?” He thought to himself. He quietly walks up the stairs and pushed open Keith’s door, which is where the noise is coming from. He sees Keith sitting at his desk, back facing Shiro, on his laptop on Skype with someone. It’s Lance. They seem to be having a good time, so he’s not going to interrupt.  
He walks down the hallway to his room. He sits down on his bed and unties his bowtie, and he replays everything from the night. Shiro buries his face into his hands and tears up a little bit himself.   
Shiro gets dressed into his pajamas and goes to bed, letting the muffled sound of talking and laughter from Keith’s room lull him to sleep.

Over in Keith’s room, he’s been talking with Lance on Skype since Shiro left.  
“So i saw someone walk behind you a few minutes ago..”

 

“And you didn’t say anything before??”

 

Lance shrugs. “Hey, I dunno man. I could’ve saved your life by not saying anything.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m gonna go check it out.”

 

“Uh, no?? Why??”

 

“It could be just Shiro, so I’m gonna check his room. I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

“Don’t you dare get hurt, Mullet.”

 

“I won’t. Be back in a sec.”  
Keith walks out of his room and goes left, towards Shiro’s room.  
He cracks open the doors and peers inside, seeing Shiro sleeping soundly in his bed. He closes the door and walks back to his room and closes his door as well.  
“Well? Was it Shiro or not?”

 

“It was Shiro. He came back from his super special secret date.”

 

“Oh, now? Who with?”

 

“He wouldn’t say. Maybe he’s embarrassed? But I’m not gonna ask him if he said it was secret. I hate it when he does it to me, so i won’t do it to him.”

 

“Can I?”

 

“No.”

 

“Boo. OH hey! Remember last night when we were talking about your super special secret crush?”

 

“Yes. I do. Why?”

 

“Did you say anything to him yet?”

 

“Uh, no…I’m not sure if I’m ready to or not…”

“C’mon man, I think you are. Plus who could say no to someone like you~” Lance winks as he says this, shooting an arrow straight through Keith’s heart. He felt his face turn bright red.

“I,,uh..anyone would...I’m me after all..”

“WHAT??! HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN YOURSELF?? Dude! Girls talk about you all the time! I know they’re not your thing, but guys could be doing the same thing secretly!”

“Yeah, but, I just don’t believe it.”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless. Oh shit, it’s so late. We’ve got school tomorrow, we should go to sleep soon. We can talk tomorrow in lunch if you’d actually like to show up.”

 

“Okay, but is your girlfriend gonna be sitting in your lap feeding you grapes again?”

 

“Oh shut up. And no, she said she’s be with her friends this week.”

 

“Okay, I’ll sit with you tomorrow. Goodnight, “Lancey Lance.” “

 

“Night “Keithy boy.” “  
Lance and Keith end their call. Keith puts away his laptop, closes his door and gets into bed. “He really thinks that doesn’t he?” Keith thinks to himself. “He really thinks I’m actually likeable? ...Maybe I’m reading too much into this.”   
Keith shoots up in bed a few minutes later. “SON OF A….the letter! Crap! How am I supposed to give it to him??” He sits and thinks for a little bit. “I… I can’t. There’s no way. I mean, he did say he was bisexual and he said those things about me. But there’s still no way. I’m still just me. And on top of all that, he’s with Plaxum anyways.”  
Keith lets out a long, loud sigh and lays back down. He lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. Plastered with stickers from when he was younger. Most are scratched off terribly, so they still remain there. He finally allows himself to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

After their call ended, Lance sat back in his bed. “Why did you say that. Especially like that. What’s wrong with you?!” He says to himself. “You’re with Plaxum, you can’t fall in love with him! And you can’t say things like that to him. No matter how cute or cool or built he is.”  
Lance sighs and covers his face with his arm.  
“Time to sleep this off again, I guess.”  
Lance turns onto his side and lets himself fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The alarm begins to blare into her ears. She turns over on her side to turn it off and get ready for school. Pidge sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes. Today’s the day. Today’s the day that she and Matt are going to try and break Lance and Plaxum up. For Keith. She found out that they were going on a date in the park behind the school today after classes.   
Pidge gets out of bed, puts her glasses on, grabs her school uniform and changes into it.   
“KATIE!!”  
“Yeah, mom?”  
“Breakfast! Wake up Matt too!”  
“Ok mom!”  
Pidge knocks on Matt’s door and waits for an answer.  
“Get up you lazy crap it’s time for school.”  
“Mmmmuuuggghh okk…”  
Pidge closes the door and goes to walk down the stairs, when she hears the exact moment Matt fell out of bed. She laughs to herself and walks down the steps.   
20 minutes after Pidge walked down, Matt follows. Tired eyes, unkempt hair, messy uniform and all.   
Their dog, Bae bae, begins to jump all over Matt as he stumbles across the foyer to the kitchen table. Colleen, their mother, brings them each a small stack of pancakes with strawberries.  
After their breakfast, Matt drives Pidge and himself to the Garrison.   
“So...how was last night?” Pidge asks in a playful tone.  
“I-it was, uh, nice..ahah..” Matt stammers, remembering his secret date with Takashi.  
“What? No details?” Pidge teases.  
“Uh, no. No details, pidge.”  
“Boo. You’re no fun.”  
“Haha, I know.”  
Pidge and Matt arrive at the Garrison and Pidge runs off to find Hunk, who finally came back home. Matt speeds off to find Takashi and Keith.  
As per usual, Plaxum and Lance are together. Now’s the perfect time for Pidge’s plan to go into action.  
They’re alone in the courtyard. Lance gets up to get some water bottles from the vending machine for himself and his lady. Once he gets back to her, Hunk walks up to them and creates a distraction with jokes. Pidge then sneaks up behind them and grabs Plaxum’s water bottle. She slips in a shitton of pure lemon juice, then she goes and ties Lance’s laces together. Just in case.  
Pidge runs back behind a bush and signals Hunk to run back.  
They eagerly watch as Plaxum takes a sip of her drink and then spits it out.  
She gets mad at Lance and begins to storm off as he gets up and trips on his tied laces, knocking her over. She pushes him off her and continues to storm off in the other direction, to her classroom.  
Pidge and Hunk sneak away, unseen, as Lance lays on the floor in shock. He just lost his girlfriend. 

Matt finally finds Keith and Shiro. Shiro is delighted to see him, while Keith smiles and stares off into space. Today he’s gonna sit with Lance, which is making him ecstatic.   
“Wow, what’s with Mr. Smiley over there?” Matt asks Shiro.  
“Ah, oh, he won’t say.” Shiro responds as he shrugs.  
“Hm. That’s weird, even for him.”  
“Yeah, well, shall we go off we go to class?”  
“Yes, we shall.”  
Shiro puts his arm around Matt as they begin to walk down the hallway to their respective classrooms.   
Keith notices they’re gone and then wanders to his classroom as well. He’s absolutely psyched for lunchtime.


	22. Chapter 22

****

After hours of daydreaming, lunchtime finally arrives. Keith quickly gathers all his belongings and darts out of the classroom to the courtyard. As Keith enters the courtyard, he scans the tables looking for Lance. He sees Pidge and Hunk sitting together, so Keith walks over to them.

“Hey Pidge, hey Hunk. Where’s Lance?” Keith asks as he drops his bag onto the floor and takes a seat. 

“Hey, Keith. We’re not sure where Lance is, but feel free to sit with us today if you want.” Pidge responds as she looks up from her calculus book.

“Yeah, last we saw him Plaxum kinda angrily walked away from him. Pretty sure they broke up and he’s upset.”

“Oh. I’m gonna text him to see if I can comfort him or whatever.” Keith says.

He pulls out his phone and opens up the messages for Lance

 

My Sharpshooter <3

 

Keith : Hey man, where are you?

12:15pm

_ Read 12:16pm _

 

Keith : Lance?

12:20pm

_ Read 12:20pm _

 

“He’s not responding, but he’s just leaving me on read.” 

“Yeah then they’ve broken up. We should just give him some time and space.” Hunk offers.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Keith eats his lunch with Pidge and Hunk then gets up and leaves the courtyard. He knows where Lance likes to hide when he’s feeling upset, so he’s going to look for him there. He likes to hide under the main stairwell, in the ice machine room, boys’ locker room, and in the tech room that he and his friends like to hang out and watch Pidge build her amazing inventions and robots. 

Keith goes to check under the stairwell.

No Lance

He sneaks past the security guards to the ice machine room.

No Lance, but there was a boy in there. He had white hair, kinda like Allura’s.

Then he walks into the boys’ locker room and searches the lines of lockers, hopefully finding Lance between one of them.

But no Lance.

Finally, Keith sprints down to the tech room, lunchtime is almost over. He nearly kicks down the door.

“LANCE??” Keith yells out of breath.

There was a long silence before a figure steps out from behind the door into the supply closet.

“..Lance isn’t here, leave a message after the beep..”

“Lance? Are you okay? I heard what happened, do you need a hug or something?”   
Lance sighs heavily. “Yeah I guess a hug would be nice right now.”   
Keith walks over and sits next to Lance and gives him a hug.

“Do you want me to walk you to class? Or drive you somewhere else?” Keith asks when he breaks away from their hug.

“Drive me somewhere else? I’m a junior. Juniors aren’t allowed to leave school grounds before school ends.”   
“Well, guess who’s sneaking out then.”   
Keith throws a black hoodie at Lance and his sunglasses. 

“Put these on, and take this ID.”   
Keith hands Lance a senior ID like Keith’s. The picture is a kid wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses.

“Woah. Thanks, Keith.”   
“Alright, let’s go.”   
Both of them walk out of the school without a problem and they get into Keith’s car and Keith starts his engine.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> This can get pretty sad, so like be prepared with the tissues, if necessary for you.

“Where are you taking me?”   
“You’ll see.”  
After a few hours later, Lance and Keith arrived at an abandoned building and parking lot. It’s just after sunset when they arrive.  
“What are we doing here?” Lance turns to Keith with a puzzled expression.  
“You’ll. See. Now come on, we don’t wanna be late.” Keith says as he hops out of his car and leads Lance over to fire escape ladder on the side of the building.  
“Uh, is that safe?” He points up at the ladder then looks over to Keith, who is dragging a dumpster over to underneath the ladder. “Keith??”  
“Shut up and follow me, sharpshooter.”  
“Ok, ok. Help me up, it’s hard to climb in these jeans.”  
Keith hoists Lance up then climbs up after him. The both of them walk up the stairs to the top of the building. Keith then takes a blanket out of his backpack and lays it down. He gestures Lance to lie down besides him, and he does.   
“Tell me about the stars.”  
Lance turns to face Keith. “What?”  
“Tell me about the stars, Lance.”  
“Oh, ok. So, uh, well, up there is Lyra. And you see the moon over there? Yeah, Jupiter is right about there. Uhhh, over there is Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. Y’know, the big dipper and little dipper….”   
As Lance goes on and on about the planets and constellations, Keith gets lost in all his words and just lovingly stares at him. He watches his eyes fill with excitement every time he points out a new constellation.  
Keith is deeply in love with this boy.   
“...and that’s about all I know. Hey, Keith? How come you brought me here?”  
Keith snaps out of whatever he was in. “Oh, I just thought you’d need a break from school and everyone there. I mean, what happened to you was really rough. I’m sorry about that, man.”  
“Who did you hear it from?” Lance asks as he sits up.  
“Pidge and Hunk, why?” Keith sits up after him.  
“Oh my god.”  
“What is it?”  
“They did it. They made her mad at me.”  
“Wait what? Why?”  
“Probably because I was chasing after someone who isn’t my soulmate. They know I’m all about finding her.”  
“Your soulmate's a girl? How do you know?”  
“I just do i guess, but that’s not the point. The point is that they did something to ruin our relationship.”  
“It’s getting kinda late, do you want me to drive you home?”  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”  
Lance and Keith climb down from the building and get back into Keith’s car and begin to drive back home.  
About 10 minutes later they arrive at Lance’s house, and they’re in the middle of another conversation about Lance’s breakup.  
“I mean, I don’t understand?? She’s gotta know that it wasn’t my fault that her drink had a lot of lemon juice in it right? And that my shoelaces were tied together?”  
“I guess she just might’ve been in a bad mood from all that had happened, right?”  
“Yeah. But I really wish I had my soulmate already. So i wouldn’t have to go through this kinda thing.”  
“Hey it’ll be ok, you’ll find your soulmate soon enough. Maybe you’ve already found them? Who knows, but know you know that Plaxum just wasn’t the right one for you.”  
Keith notices that maybe what he said probably wasn’t the best thing to say to Lance just then.  
“What do you know about relationships? It’s not like you’ve had one before.”  
Lance opens the car door, takes his bag and then slams it shut and storms to his front door and walks in without looking back at Keith.  
Keith is left stunned in his car with tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision.   
He begins to sob, then that turns into crying. He sat in his car for a good 8 minutes at the least, crying because Lance, his crush and unknowing soulmate, is now furious at him.  
Keith regains his composure and drives himself back home. As soon as Keith got home, he locks the front door and goes straight to his room and locks that as well. He’s not in the mood to talk to Shiro about this, or anyone to be honest. He just wants to disappear. Gone. Never to be seen again. Especially by Lance. Keith lays flat on his stomach on his bed and he cries himself to sleep. Hoping tomorrow will be a better day for him and Lance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLIGHT WARNING* This chapter can also be kinda sad, but it's also kinda cheesy. 
> 
> Also *Language warning* Keithy boy drops the f bomb. So if you're not really comfortable with bad language, you've been warned

Half a month has passed since Lance and Keith had had their fight. They haven’t looked or spoken to each other since that night. Keith hasn’t been around his friends lately, he’s been everywhere but around them. Lance has been avoiding Shiro slightly and he doesn’t talk as much as he used to. It’s almost as if he’s missing a huge part of himself. Lance decided that he has to apologize to Keith. He knows he wasn’t really thinking and he didn’t mean what he said.    
Lance gets up from his seat and walks away to find Keith. He remembers him mentioning on a skype call an abandoned hallway he likes to roam when he’s feeling out of it. 

“Keith?” Lance calls out as he enters the abandoned hall.

After a brief silence, “Yeah, Lance?”   
“Hey, man. I just want to say sorry. About….that. Everything about it was wrong and ridiculous and I’m just sorry.” Lance extends his arms to ask for a hug. “Makeup hug?” He says with a weak smile.

Keith’s expression changes dramatically. “A half a month. A half a fucking month later. You come to say sorry??” He walks angrily up to Lance and his voice raises as well. “AFTER ALL THAT TIME, NOW IS WHEN YOU SAY ‘SORRY’?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I’VE CRIED? HOW MUCH I HATED MYSELF FOR THAT HAPPENING?”

Keith let out a frustrated sigh. “Get away.”   
“..Keith, please.”   
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Keith shoves Lance. Hard.

“Keith, I, please, I-I-I just wanted to say sor-”   
He cuts Lance off, “Did you not hear me? Get away from me. Don’t talk to me again. Do I make myself clear, McClain?”   
Lance is absolutely shocked. He nods his head “yes”.

“Now leave. And don’t come back.”   
He walks back away from Keith and turns around. Only looking back at him once.

Lance felt a tear slip down his cheek and hit the floor beneath his feet.

 

Days go by and all of their friends notice all the extra tension between them and how it’s gotten worse. Pidge and Hunk think it’s time that they step in to help these two. Pidge takes Lance to her house to hang out for a little while Hunk goes to Keith and takes him to a milkshake shack. And it’s all part of Team Punk’s™ plan.

“Hey wanna get a milkshake at that new place?” Pidge flops her head back at Lance who’s lounging on the couch.

“Okay, but you’re paying. I’m broke.”   
“Deal, but you’re gonna drive us.”   
“Bro, we’re in the same year and you’re like 4 months older than me. We’re gonna walk, it’s not even that far.”   
“Off we go then, get up.”   
Lance and Pidge walk roughly 3 blocks to get to the exact same milkshake place that Hunk and Keith are at.

 

ΩHunkΩ

 

Pidge: We’re right around the block, you might wanna wrap up your conversation and get

outside. We’ve got like 1 shot at this dude.

1:29pm

Alright, we’re beginning to leave now, be ready :Hunk

1:30pm

  
  


Pidge and Lance round the last corner before the milkshake shack when they run into Hunk and Keith. Immediately Hunk and Pidge push Lance and Keith close to each other then scurry away together. 

Oddly enough, Lance and Keith begin talking.

“..Hey, Lance.”   
“Hey, Keith..”   
“Look, I’m sorry..” They say at the same time.

“Oh, uh, you first. I want to hear what you have to say to me, please?” Keith says.

“I, uh, ok. Um, listen, again, I’m so, so sorry about what I said on top of the building. I really didn’t mean it. I was just really upset and really out of it and it’s just been eating me up that I hurt you. I’m so sorry, Keith.”   
“I’m sorry too, Lance. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that in the hallway. I should’ve just accepted your apology instead of being like that.”   
Keith opens his arms to invite Lance for a hug. “Makeup hug?”   
Lance nearly jumps into Keith’s arms, “Makeup hug.” He says with the happiest smile you could ever think of.

Both, now overly ecstatic to have their best friend back, walk down the street to a pizza place. Both have their arm around the other. 

Their friendship is now stronger than ever since they survived this fight. 

They head inside the pizza shop and get some food and talk about all the things they missed as well as repeatedly apologizing.

Their friendship is so much stronger now because they don’t want something like that to happen again. They don’t want to lose each other again.

“Hey, Lance?”   
“Yeah?” He responds, mouth full of pizza.

“Do you, wanna go to the play with me?”   
“Will Pidge, Hunk, and the other be there?”   
“Uh, I dunno. Do you still want to go?”   
“Uh? Yeah? Of course? What day?”   
“How’s the friday night sound? It’s the last one so that should be nice.”   
“Perfect, I’m really excited. I can’t wait to see all the pirate costumes and ships and props. It’s gonna so cool!”   
“Alright, Friday night it is. Anyways, it’s getting late. Wanna start heading home? I’ll walk you.”   
“How gentlemanly of you, Sir Kogane! I humbly accept your offer.”   
“Wow you’re cheesier than me!”    
They burst into laughter as they walk out of the building and into the direction of Lance’s house.

Keith dropped Lance off then started walking back to his own.

“Hey, Keith! Wait!”   
Keith turns around to see Lance running to him. “Yeah, what’s up?”   
“Weird question, but your house is kinda far from here and it’s getting really dark. Do you just wanna stay the night at my house? It’ll be safer and we can stay up watching cheesy comedy movies. Whatcha say?”   
“Sure, sounds fun.’

Keith smiles and walks back to Lance’s house and they both go inside.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a mess up in the texting between Shiro and Keith, ignore it please I couldn't really fix it and I'm not that bothered to lol

Keith wakes up to a soft ringing to his right. His phone lays, plugged in, next to him on a nightstand. He picks it up and sees that Shiro is trying to call him. He hits decline and opens messages instead.

 

Takashit

 

Keith: why are you calling me? it’s early and i hate talking in the morning. you know this.

6:47am

 

                                                                                                                                                                                           Keith??   
                                                                                                                                                                   Where have you been??   
                                                              I’ve been worried sick, you never came home last night or left a note or anything! :Shiro

6:47am

 

Keith: Chill, i was with Lance. I slept over with him.

          Sorry i didn’t say anything. It was late and i was tired.

6:47am

 

                                                                                                                                    You better be ready for school, it’s Friday.

                                                                                                   You also better be at tonight’s opening show like you promised.

Anyways, see you at lunch. :Shiro

6:48am

  
  


Keith shot up in bed. He completely forgot that it’s friday. And the opening night of the Pirates of the Caribbean play! Keith goes to get out of bed when he remembers, again, that he’s at Lance’s house and he’s gotta be quiet.

“Lance..” Keith gently shakes Lance to wake him up. “C’mon dude, we’ve got school.”

“What time is it..?” Lance mumbles into his pillow.

“6:52. So get up already, we gotta go.”   
“Ok ok ok. Can we stop for breakfast?”   
“Sure, but only if we leave at 7, so get uP.” Keith leans on top of Lance with almost all of his body weight.   
“oook, you gotta get dressed too.” Lance says as he sits up in his bed and pushes Keith from over him. 

“I already am. I didn’t bring anything, remember? Now get up, I’ll start your car.”   
“Okkaayyyy. Get out so i can change.”   
Keith exits the room and closes the door behind him and then walks down the stairs.

When he reaches the bottom of the steps, he’s greeted by Lance’s mom.

“Good morning, Mrs. McClain. How are you?”   
“Oh! Good morning, Keith. I’m wonderful, thank you for asking. How are you? Heading off to school?”   
“Yes ma’am, I was going to start Lance’s car if that’s ok? I was going to drive us to get some breakfast before we get to the Garrison.”   
“Oh, of course, sweetie. No need to ask. The keys are on the left hook by the front door. I’ll call Lance down now.”   
“Ok, thank you!”   
Keith nabs the keys and walks out the door to Lance’s blue 2008 Nissan Altima. He hops into the drivers’ side and starts the car up and as soon as he does, Lance jumps out of the front door to the car. 

“Alright, where do you want to get breakfast? And I’ll pay for it so don’t worry.” Keith asks as he backs out of the driveway.

“How about you pick? Since you’re paying and all?”   
“Nah, I’m fine with whatever you pick.”   
“Waffles?”   
“Sure, we’ve got a little over an hour before class, so waffles it is.”   
Keith pulls into a waffle house parking lot and then he and Lance get out of the car and go into the restaurant.    
They’re seated immediately, since it’s early and almost everyone is still sleeping. 

Their waiter hands them a menu and walks away so they could decide on what they want.

He comes back and Keith orders a small plate of french toast and hash browns and a black coffee. Lance orders a small stack of waffles and bacon and a glass of orange juice. 

“So, you got any tests coming up?”   
“Wonderful way to start a conversation, McClain.” Keith chuckles at Lance. “But if fact, I do, but it’s just another flight test so I’m not that worried.”   
“Oh, good luck on it anyways.” He flashes a cute, small smile at Keith.

That hits him right through the heart, and he starts blushing.

“Also, Lance? The plays tonight, if you didn’t know, and I was wondering if you’d go with me? Pidge and Hunk too, of course. Shiro said Matt’s already going, but he’s kinda helping out. And, would you mind if we stopped at a dollar store to get some flowers and teddy bears for the end?”   
“Of course I’ll go with you. Don’t think you even had to ask, and I’ll go to the store with you only if I get to pick the color of the flowers.”   
“Deal, we’ll go after this.”   
For about a half hour, Lance and Keith ate their breakfast then paid and left to go to the dollar store.

“What color are you picking for the flowers?”   
“Red and blue. Our colors. Oh and purple and pink! For Shiro and Allura!”   
“That’s adorable. Go grab them, I’ll get matching colored teddy bears.”   
Keith bought the flowers and bears then they were back in Lance’s car driving to the Garrison. They’re going to be 20 minutes late to their first class, but that’s okay. 


	26. Chapter 26

The school day drags on as nearly the entire school anxiously waits until the opening night of the play at 6pm. Keith and Lance left the flowers and teddy bears in a safe place in the school so they don’t get stolen or die. After a long and grueling day, school finally ends. Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Matt all meet on the first floor unlocked custodian closet. That’s the same place where Lance and Keith left the bears and flowers. The flowers are still alive. As a group, they all wait until the halls clear out before they walk to the auditorium to help set up for the ticket booths and props.   
“Shiro! Allura!” Lance yells as he runs up to the two main actors of the play. “Are you guys ready???”   
“We will be once all the props and the booth is set up. They’re doing costume checks right now and the background singers are warming up. So is are the instrument players in the pit.” Shiro explained.  
“We’re here to help set up those props, so tell us what to do!” Lance says enthusiastically.   
“Alright, well most of the props are in the prop closet. So you can start there. Keith, can you help him? Pidge, Hunk can you two go as well? Matt, Allura, and I will set up the ticket booths.”  
“Sure thing Shiro.” Pidge says as she and Hunk follow after a euphoric Lance and a delighted Keith.   
Once they get to the props closet, Lance is already messing around with some of the things while Keith looks at Lance lovingly.   
“Alright gaybies get to work, the show’s in 2 hours and 53 minutes.” Pidge says shoving Lance off the prop couch.   
The prop team spends the next 2 hours setting up all the needed props and such for the scenes that the play has. Painting unfinished backgrounds, gluing broken cup handles, and more. Eventually, all the work is finished and Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith meet up with Matt at the entrance of the auditorium to buy their tickets. They get the seats in row F numbers 8-12.   
They walk into the auditorium and take their seats. The exact order they sat in is, starting from seat 8 is Pidge, then Hunk, Matt, Lance, and Keith in the 12th seat. The show doesn’t start for another half hour, so the group breaks out into conversation about how excited they are to see it, how everyone’s day went, what they’re going to do after the show, and spilling any new tea that anyone has. Eventually, they went into their own little conversation pods, Pidge and Hunk into theirs, Lance and Matt into theirs, and Keith plays games on his phone. He’s not that big into conversations after all. About 15 minutes before the play begins, Keith runs out to grab the flowers and teddy bears. They almost forgot about them. As soon as Keith sits back down in his seat, the opening for the show beings.   
Roughly about halfway through the play, Lance moves his right hand closer to Keith’s left hand, in an attempt to hold it. Luckily for him, Keith was trying to do the same thing.   
Both Keith and Lance held hands for the remaining duration if the play and they got as close as close could be. If only the seats didn’t get in their way.  
Once they play finished, there was a huge uproar of applause and whistles and the acting group took a bow and exited the stage. The group went out into the hallway to greet their friends and the other actors and actresses.  
Once they finally spot Shiro, Allura, and Coran, the 5 of them run over to them to congratulate them and give them their gifts.   
“Hey, do you guys wanna go to the pizza shop as a celebration? On me!” Matt says.  
He also offers to drive everyone who needs a ride. Pidge, Matt, and Hunk get into Matt’s car. Keith and Lance get into Lance’s car. Shiro, Allura, and Coran get into Shiro’s car. They all meet up at the parlor and grab a table.


End file.
